Five Minutes In Heaven
by DevlinV1
Summary: [FIN:2004:Hardycest] Matt gets invited to a party with the popular crowd at school. He's so excited that he agrees to a game of Five Minutes In Heaven without a thought. What should've been fun turns into a cruel joke, not just on him, but on Jeff too.


**Five Minutes In Heaven**

**By Archangel**

_A/N: This is about 14-year-old Jeff and 17-year-old Matt._

"C'mon Matt. Just do it."

"Why me?"

"Because you're the oldest and hottest guy here," she smiled sweetly.

Matt sighed and looked down at her, as if to say he wasn't going to do it. Jenny was so cute and popular, head of the cheerleading squad, with long blond hair and perky breasts. Even if he really didn't want to do something, one request from Jenny would change his mind instantly. Still he pretended to be resistant so she wouldn't think him weak.

"Just because I'm oldest?"

"And hottest!"

He smirked a little. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just hide in the closet. We'll draw a number and shove someone in there with you for five minutes. You get to do as you please and then other people get to take their turns."

"Shouldn't I be picked like everyone else?"

"Nah, we're setting this up as a surprise for someone special." She winked. "Believe me, you'll be thrilled."

"I will be if you end up in there with me," he flirted shamelessly.

"Oh Matt! You're just a big tease. Now get in there. Everyone's coming downstairs."

Matt sighed somewhat and opened the closet door. There wasn't much in it, but it had probably been cleaned out just for this party. It was the first time Jenny had ever invited him to a party. Not that he wasn't pretty popular, but being in a gifted class made it kinda difficult on him. Thankfully he was athletic enough to be respected by his fellow students. He had a good feeling news of his wrestling shows had finally reached Jenny's ears and perked her interest in him.

"Are you sure there's no cockroaches or anything in here?"

"Positive! Now get in!"

She lightly shoved him forward and slammed the door shut behind him. It was incredibly dark inside, only a tiny line of light coming from underneath the door. Matt sighed again then leaned back against one of the walls to wait for his surprise guest. He knew it would take a bit of time to get the game organized and everything. He wondered who they were planning on putting in here with him. She had said he would be thrilled, but it was a possibility she was lying to bribe him into it. Only two situations were possible: one of the girls Jenny knew liked him and wanted him, or the more likely choice that it was some mousy girl they were taking pity on. He had a bad feeling that would be it. One of the other nerdy girls from his gifted class would be shoved in here in hopes of scoring with someone like him. Even if he wasn't popular, he was hot and even the most popular girls admitted it to his face in front of whole crowds.

He heard Jenny's voice over the rest of the kids call out a number. Everyone was ooo-ing and ah-ing at whoever was going first. Matt pressed his ear to the door in hopes of hearing a name, but not much was being said. He did hear Jenny mention something about a blindfold, though. Great, that meant whoever it was had no clue who was in the closet. He leaned back again when he saw feet in front of the door. It opened, light blinding his adjusted vision so he had to cover his face. He heard the shuffle of stumbling steps then the door slammed shut. Five minutes was all they got.

Matt reached out to the person in front of him, finding their arm and causing the person to freeze. He ran his hand up their arm to their shoulder, over their neck to their cheek. Their skin was soft and smooth. Longish hair brushed his fingers lightly. With his thumb he found their lips and moved closer, leaning down to kiss them. Even in the blackness their lips met perfectly. Matt heard a gentle sigh and took the liberty of pushing his tongue into their yielding mouth. He pressed closer to the person, taking them in his arms, but as soon as he did they tensed noticeably. He was about to pull away when the door was suddenly slung open. The first thing Matt heard was laughter.

He blinked against the bright light, trying to get his eyes to adjust. He looked down when he heard a gasp from the person he had been kissing. His eyes went wide in shock. It was Jeff, his own little brother. Innocent green eyes stared at him in utter horror.

"Oh, that is just priceless!"

"We always knew you two were sick!"

"Talk about brotherly love!"

Matt looked around at everyone, people who he had always thought of as his friends. They were all laughing hysterically. Especially Jenny, who was sitting in the lap of one of the football players. She had planned the whole thing in order to humiliate him. Matt jumped slightly when Jeff suddenly bolted for the stairs, scrambling out of the basement sobbing his head off. That was it. It wasn't enough that they had to do this to him, but they had dragged Jeff into it as well. They had made his little brother cry. He turns his eyes on Jenny.

"You dirty fucking whore."

Everyone went silent at that, looking between him and Jenny, but then up at Jenny's boyfriend. Matt looked up at the slightly taller boy, narrowing his eyes dangerously. Before there was any chance for the guy to make a move Matt swung a vicious left hook straight for his face. He connected and the guy went down like a rock. Matt glanced around at the guy's teammates in challenge but, none of them moved to get up. Matt looked at Jenny again.

"You are the most pathetic creature I have ever laid eyes upon. I was expecting something like this to happen. I knew it was going to be just a huge prank on me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to prove that I'm a regular guy and can take a joke just like everyone else… but you had to drag Jeff into it. Do you even realize what you've done? He's only fourteen years old! He's barely started puberty! This could leave him with permanent scars, you heartless bitch! How could you do something like this to an innocent child!"

"Oh get over yourself. Your baby brother will be fine."

"Yeah, he will be after he goes to therapy for the rest of his damn life!" He leaned down over her menacingly. "If you weren't a girl I would tear you limb from limb. I would watch my back if I were you because I have plenty of female friends who would love to stomp your ass into the ground."

With that Matt quickly took his leave, rushing out of the house and looking around for any sign of Jeff. He couldn't have gone far no matter where he'd gone. His only means of transportation were his feet or his bike if he had brought it. Matt assumed Jeff was heading home so he quickly went to his Jeep. When he opened the door, though, he was surprised to see Jeff curled up in the driver's seat bawling.

"Oh God, Jeff. Jeff, are you okay?"

"Why did they do that? They were so nice to me! I thought that I was finally gonna have some friends!"

Matt reached out to hold him, but Jeff smacked him away. "Okay, I won't touch you. Get in the passenger seat, though, cuz we're going home."

"You don't have to take me home. You can stay."

"I wouldn't stay with this group of motherfucking pricks if they were the last scumbags on earth." Jeff hesitantly looked up at him as if to see if he were lying. "This wasn't just a joke on you, Jeff. They fucked us both."

Jeff stared at him for a long moment, then crawled over into the passenger seat, locking his seatbelt. Matt climbed in as well and backed out of the driveway. He 'accidently' ran over the flowerbed on the way out and caused the death of one lawn gnome. The ride home was silent aside from the radio playing one of Matt's Pearl Jam cassettes.

"How did you get there anyway?" Matt asked as they pulled into their own drive.

"Keith Southland and Mike Geller picked me up after school today. We all hung out at the arcade before coming back to the party."

"So that's why I didn't see you all day. Daddy told me you were out with friends."

"I thought I was." Jeff glanced around as they walked up to the house. "Where is Daddy?"

"He said he was going to visit Auntie. He'll probably be playing cards with her most of the night."

"We're not gonna tell him about this, are we?"

"Dear God no." Matt unlocked the door and let Jeff in. "Rule number one about being a teenager, Jeff, is do not tell your parents anything, especially if it stands to get you or anyone else in trouble."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"I'll make us something. How about a hamburger?"

"We don't have any ground beef," Jeff said and followed Matt into the kitchen.

"Well, what do we have?"

"I dunno. I know we have plenty of noodles."

"You want some sketti?" he grinned.

"_Spaghetti_, Matt. I can say it right now ya know."

"I know. Kinda miss you saying it like that, though."

Matt sighed and went about making their dinner while Jeff sat silently at the table. Matt glanced at him every now and then. He wondered what the kid was thinking. How did he feel about what had happened? He had been deceived and embarrassed in front of people he looked up to. Of course, Matt also couldn't forget the fact that he had tongue kissed his little brother. How was he going to talk to him about it? He decided he'd better speak up soon or Jeff might go into 'spaced out' mode soon. He tended to do that whenever things went wrong and he didn't want to talk about them. Matt sat down at the table next to him, facing him.

"Listen, Jeff. What happened today wasn't our fault." Jeff looked up at him curiously. "We didn't do anything wrong. We were tricked. I didn't know it was you, and you didn't know it was me. So any bad or guilty feelings you might have about it don't matter."

"But Matty, we kissed! We're brothers and we kissed!"

"That's not our fault! They tricked us into it. Hell, Jeff, I couldn't even tell that I was kissing a boy, much less my own brother." Jeff looked down quickly at that sentence, frowning and his fierce brows furrowing. "What is it?"

"I knew you were a guy. I didn't know it was you, but I knew it was a guy. I could tell because your hand was too big and strong to be a girl. And when you pulled me closer… Well, obviously you're not built like a woman."

Matt leaned back in his chair, taking in what Jeff was saying. He had known it was a boy he'd been shoved into. He had known and yet he had gone along with it, even enjoyed it probably.

"Before you found out it was me did you like being kissed?"

"Well, who wouldn't like being kissed?" he shrugged.

"But did you like it because it was a guy, or because it was a kiss period?"

Jeff sighed, not even having to think about his answer. "I liked it because it was with a boy."

"Okay." Matt nodded slightly, chewing his lower lip as he carefully thought over his words. "Have you ever kissed a girl before?"

"Yeah, plenty. It's no big deal with them."

"What about other boys?"

"Yeah, a few."

"You like kissing boys better?"

"Yeah."

Suddenly a hissing sound filled the air. Matt jumped up to turn down the burner as the water boiled over slightly. He started pouring in the spaghetti as he thought about what Jeff was telling him. If Jeff was really positive about these feelings that meant he was gay. Was it possible that he was? Matt glanced at him momentarily, thinking about Jeff's behavior and personality. In a way Matt could see it being a possibility.

"Okay, Jeff. What I really need to know is how positive you are about whether or not you like boys more than girls."

"Believe me, Matty, I've been thinking the same things for a while now. Girls don't matter to me at all, but a nice looking guy can give me a hard on faster than anything."

Matt snickered slightly. "Okay, well I guess that's a good way of settling that argument." He looked over at him. "You really get a hard on from guys?"

"Yes, I mean it. Not just saying it as a figure of speech or nothing."

"Okay, okay. I guess that means you're gay, Jeff."

"Yeah… Guess so…" he said quietly.

Matt sat down in front of him again, reaching over to touch his arm. "There's nothing wrong with that, ya know. It's okay."

"I know. I'm not some freak or anything."

"Just be careful about showing it okay? You know that there's a lot of people who would kick your ass for being gay."

"I know."

"Jeff, I'm really sorry that you got dragged into this shit. I never would've thought that they'd stoop so low."

"Why do you hang out with them anyway?"

Matt smirked. "Why did you?"

"Because they're cool and I wanted to be cool, too. But you're already cool, Matty."

"I'm glad that you think so, but the rest of Cameron doesn't seem to agree. I'm too smart to be cool."

"But you're a wrestler! And a top baseball player! And we can ride dirt bikes and four wheelers better than anyone in town. And you've even rode on a motorcycle!"

"Doesn't really matter. I'm still in a gifted class. I'm still the most intelligent kid in that worthless school."

"Just because you're smart, they don't like you?"

"Pretty much."

"That's stupid!"

"I know that and you know that, but they don't care." Matt glanced at the clock. "Pasta should be done."

"Matty, one last thing."

"What's that, baby brother?"

"Um…" Jeff's face had flushed a deep shade of pink. "Was I a good kisser?"

Matt laughed at that, thinking how cute it was to hear Jeff ask that. In a way it kinda disturbed him to think about it, but it had been an awesome kiss. He looked at Jeff carefully, still unable to stop smirking.

"Ya know, Jeff, that was actually the best kiss I've ever had. Where'd you learn?"

"I dunno. From other people I guess. I always ask them if they like it and if not I do it differently." Jeff looked over at the stove. "Sketti is gonna stick."

"Oh yeah!" Matt scrambled to take care of the food. "It's kinda hard to believe that you've made out with people before. I thought you were still a good little kid."

"I'm not much a kid anymore, Matty."

"You haven't had sex yet, have you?"

"No. I don't really know how to do that with a boy."

"I'll tell you on your sixteenth birthday. Does that work?"

"I guess. Why sixteen?"

"Cuz in my opinion it's okay to start having sex that young. You're old enough to understand the consequences of your actions by that age. So if you get yourself in trouble you can take responsibility."

"I don't think I'm gonna get pregnant, Matty."

"Hey, ya never know," he joked.

"I'm not a girl!"

"I know that, but you have done plenty of other surprising things in your life." He set a plate of pasta in front of him. "Cheese or sauce?"

"Cheese, but I'll get it myself."

"Ya wanna watch a movie or something? I bought Top Gun the other day."

"Mmm Tom Cruise," Jeff purred.

"Okay now that was just creepy. Knock it off."

Much later that night, after watching movies and playing video games most of the night with Jeff, Matt stared at the ceiling of his room while he lie in bed. Jeff seemed to be okay after that day's events. That had been the most important thing on his mind. Since Jeff was in junior high instead of high school he would probably be spared from any teasing because of it. Matt knew what he faced on Monday, though. He'd be an outcast once again. In fact he'd be even more of an outcast than ever because not even the nerds and freaks wanted to hang out with some brother kissing hick. The only upside to it was that he was in his junior year. Only a year and half left before he could try to get into a good college. It would be easy for him thanks to being so smart.

Matt glanced over as his door was pushed open, expecting it to be his father checking in on him. The shadowed figure was much too small to be the eldest Hardy man. It was Jeff. He came in and closed the door behind him, padding on bare feet to Matt's bedside.

"Matty, are you awake?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Um… I… I dunno. I feel weird…"

"Are you sick or something?"

"No, I mean I feel weird asking this."

"Asking what?" Matt had to strain to hear Jeff's next words.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Jeff had been crawling into Matt's bed all his life practically. Whenever there was a storm or they'd watched a horror movie or when Jeff had a nightmare he had come running into Matt's room. He usually had never asked permission, going instead for a forcible shove that caused Matt to roll over for him whether he was awake or asleep. It had been quite a while since Jeff had come into his room at night. He'd outgrown most of his fears by now. After the day they'd had, though, Matt knew why he wanted to come in. Question was if it was a good idea to let him.

"Are you still upset about the party?"

"Yeah. Please, Matty, let me in."

"Okay. Come on then." Matt scooted over till his back was against the wall, giving Jeff enough room to curl on his side in front of him. "This bed is almost too small for us now."

"That's because you're so dang tall."

Matt snickered and adjusted his position slightly to get comfortable. After he had settled in under the light blankets he felt Jeff turn to his opposite side, now facing him, and snuggle down into the covers as well. This was the same position they'd always slept in when sharing this bed. Their legs were entangled along with their arms, but by morning Jeff's head would be on his chest and they'd be wrapped up in each other's embrace. Matt still was a little worried about letting it happen, but assumed it would be okay. They both knew without ever having to be told that brothers were not supposed to kiss or touch or anything aside from a simple hug. They'd broken some of those rules before. They held hands, cuddled together, and often Matt would play with Jeff's hair in a way not like a brother should. But they had an understanding. They knew what was simple affection and what crossed that line. Like the kiss they'd shared that day. That wasn't okay.

Matt opened his eyes when he felt Jeff's hand upon his chest. At first he couldn't tell if it was purposeful movement or if Jeff was already asleep. Then his hand moved up over his skin, fumbling slightly as if he was trying to figure out where Matt was in the dark. Eventually his hand found his face. A second later his lips. Jeff's long fingers brushed lightly over the soft skin. Matt didn't make a move, waiting to see what Jeff was doing. That was when Jeff scooted in closer to him and propped himself up on his elbow. Matt could faintly make out his brother's outline from the dim light coming from the window. The pale blueness caught up in Jeff's hair and shimmered beautifully, lighting up parts of his bare skin in a tantalizing manner, and even in the darkness Matt could see the green of Jeff's eyes. Surely Jeff had to see that he was caught. Matt was staring right at him. Still Jeff leaned down over him, drawing closer and closer to his face, until their lips met as they had earlier. It was another perfect kiss, another kiss that Matt couldn't help but respond to. He forced himself not to, though, and thankfully Jeff pulled back.

"Matty? You awake?" he whispered.

Matt didn't dare answer. He only sighed quietly and shifted a little as if he were asleep. He knew it wasn't nice to pull one over on Jeff, but he wasn't sure what to do. Jeff was willingly kissing him! And he was doing nothing to stop it. He couldn't help himself. It felt wonderful to be kissed. It didn't happen to him very often. But to kiss his brother willingly was a matter that Matt didn't really want to think about. Not that he had much choice as Jeff leaned into him again, licking at his lips lightly before kissing him again. Seemed as though his little brother wasn't just experimenting, but looking for some gratification, which Matt realized as he felt Jeff's erection brush against his thigh. After that initial brush Jeff rolled his hips forward to press himself more firmly against him. Matt knew he had to do or say something lest he become Jeff's personal sex toy in another minute or so. So he started to kiss him back tenderly. Jeff noticed and pulled away quickly.

"You _are_ awake!" he hissed.

"You woke me up when you tried to shove your tongue down my throat," he lied. "Is this why you wanted to sleep in my bed?"

"No… Well, maybe partially. I wanted to be near you, but it wasn't my plan to do this." He heard Jeff whimper slightly. "Matty, why am I doing this?"

"It's okay, Jeff. It's only your natural instinct. Your body is in need, you're attracted to men, and I happen to be here."

"But you're my brother and I never thought about doing this kind of stuff with you before today."

"Never? Not at all?"

"Well…" Jeff trailed off and made no attempt to start again.

"I know you've spied on me before ya know."

"Only a couple of times…"

"While I'm in the shower," he pointed out.

"I wanted to know what you looked like…"

Matt leaned up on one arm like Jeff and reached over, lightly pushing him onto his back. "Jeff, listen to me very carefully, okay?"

"Okay."

"This is a one time thing. It can't happen ever again. You need it, baby brother, and I'll let you have it this one time, but we can't do it again. Understand?"

"I think so," he whispered.

Matt leaned down and kissed him softly. "You do. You know exactly what I mean."

Matt pushed the blanket further down then slipped his hand underneath the elastic waistband of Jeff's pajama pants. No underwear. How mature of him. Matt let his fingers slide lightly over Jeff's length, smirking slightly as he gasped and moaned just at the feathery touch. He knew it wouldn't take much to finish the inexperienced boy. He wrapped his fingers around him and set him into a quick tempo. Every stroke must've felt like heaven to Jeff because he was writhing in pleasure from the very beginning. Matt watched him in the moonlight, seeing the rapturous expressions on his face, hearing the moans and cries that came from him. Soon enough Jeff wasn't the only one who needed release, but there would be no time for that at the moment. Jeff was suddenly clinging to him, his fingernails digging into his arm and shoulder. He covered Jeff's mouth with his own to muffle his scream of ecstasy. Once he was done Matt rested his hand on him lightly, feeling Jeff's cock twitch as he tried to recover from his orgasm, and making sure that every breath he drew was even and measured if not a little fast.

"Holy shit, Matty," he whispered finally.

"You're welcome," he chuckled and slowly pulled his hand away. "Wow. Not bad for a kid."

"Huh?"

Matt held up his hand in front of Jeff's face and then spread his fingers, letting Jeff see the fluid that was webbed between them. Jeff only laughed a little and reached for the tissue box that was on the nightstand. Once the two of them had cleaned themselves off Jeff slowly rolled out of Matt's bed. Matt arched a brow, but Jeff only staggered out. A minute later he heard the door to the room next to his close as Jeff went to bed. Matt sighed and flopped back onto his back, running his hand slowly down his chest. He closed his eyes and heard his baby brother's howls of passion once again. He wasn't done with Jeff yet, even if the rest of his night could only be played out in his own mind.

**To be continued**

_Legalities: Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and any other mentioned characters are property of World Wrestling Entertainment. I claim no knowledge of each of the characters sexual preferences or lives. This is a story of fiction, none of these events are real. I received absolutely no profit from this story._


End file.
